Men
by Jenny7
Summary: Kate and Claire discuss a certain male on the island. Skaterish, but mainly just a cute little conversation between Kate and Claire.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of the characters in it.

Notes: Quickie. Somewhat Skaterish, but mostly just commentary between Claire and Kate.

Summary: Claire and Kate discuss a certain man on the island.

"Men"

"You know…he really _does_ like you."

Kate looked down from where she was standing to see Claire staring up at her. The very pregnant woman was touching her stomach and smiling. Kate looked down at her and then squinted as she looked back up at the object of the conversation.

"I doubt that." She replied and then took a seat next to Claire in the sand. She looked over at the man in the distance. He was currently fighting with another man. It was hard to make out what they were saying, but she assumed that it was about the raft they were both building together.

"Why? It's so obvious. In fact, I think that maybe he's even _in love _with you." It was half serious and half mocking. Kate rolled her eyes and looked over at the woman next to her.

"I don't think that man could ever love anybody." She smiled, almost laughing at her own thoughts. She then paused and cocked her head in curiosity. "Do you really think so?"

"Well, sure. Just look at the way he's always making those trashy jokes at you almost _always _involving sex." Kate looked at her with surprise, her mouth hanging slightly open.

"What? My abilities at the moment consist of sitting on this beach and occasionally rolling over." She paused and looked back up at the man, who was now pointing emphatically at the raft. "I have to find my own ways to amuse myself."

Kate laughed. "I thought _Charlie _was helping you in that area."

Claire rolled her eyes and looked back at Kate. "_Charlie_ is cute, for a munchkin. But even he gets bored with me sometimes." She paused and shook her head. "Men."

"Yea." She looked back at the man by the raft, who was now walking away in anger, and smiled thoughtfully. "Men."

"Can't live with them." Claire began.

"Can't kill them!" They both completed the sentence together.

"Not even in a plane crash." Kate added, eyebrows raised. She noticed him wiping his face off with a towel and then cursing as he dropped the thing in sand mid use. "Primitive species aren't they?"

"Yea." Claire paused and sighed. "Still, they can be sweet sometimes."

"Yea." Kate replied pessimistically. "But that wears off soon enough."

"Maybe." Claire said, rubbing her tummy. "But it's nice, while it lasts." She looked back up at the man and smiled. She then looked back over at Kate. "He's not bad, really. With a little training and the proper tools he could really be a decent boyfriend."

Kate laughed. "Yea. My _dream _guy." She watched him look up and look at her, smirking in that usual way. "You really think he likes me?"

"Well of course. He gave you a cute nickname didn't he?" Claire replied, causing Kate to actually consider the concept.

"I have been called worse." Kate said, barely audible.

Both women were stunned when the object of their discussion was now walking straight towards them with earnest. They looked at each other wide eyed until he reached them.

"Hey there ladies." He paused. His shirt was off and both women couldn't help but admire the scenery. "Enjoyin' the show?" He crouched down until he was face to forehead with both of them.

"Don't flatter yourself Sawyer." Kate replied with her usual wit.

"Oh I don't. Most women do that for me." He replied with a wink. He pulled out a cigarette and stood up. "I'm 'bout to go take a shower down the beach if you ladies are intrested'."

"No thanks." Kate said. "I already took one this morning." Sawyer leaned down close to her again, cigarette sticking out of his mouth but still not lit.

"I know." She was nervous for a second, until he flashed her that famous smile. Then, slowly, he stood back up and pulled out his lighter. "See ya around Freckles."

As he walked away both women watched him go. Then, at the same time, they both cocked their heads in thought.

"Well, he _did _wait until he was gone to light the cigarette." Kate considered.

Claire nodded. "I told you. He's a gentleman at heart."

Kate laughed and nudged Claire lightly on the shoulder. "_Men." _She muttered.


End file.
